


By Your Side

by Caroline326



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cake, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline326/pseuds/Caroline326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how you are, where you are, and when it is, as long as you are Louis Tomlinson, I will always by your side.</p><p>- Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

"What the hell! I've been thrown to an entirely strange place! I don't even know any of those guys! How can my parents do that! They didn't even think about my feelings!" Thinking about this only makes me more angry. It's such a big school, but the hallway is quite crowded, and filled with strange faces. I am wondering if Michael, my best friend, will appear right here and shouting my nick name "Hazza" like he always do.

"Stop thinking about it, Harry." I said to myself, "I've been already at another side of the country, and I'm at a new place, so none of my old friends will be here. Now try to make new friends, okay?" Then I arrive at the biology classroom, "The first class in this school, are you ready?" I take a deep breath, and enter the classroom.

Maybe it took so long for me to find the right classroom, when I get in, most of the students are there, and the teacher pointed at a empty seat, it's next to a boy with brown hair, and he looks like a good student. I walk to the seat, and sit down slowly. That boy give me a big, friendly smile and said: "Hey! My name is liam, nice to meet you!" It seemed that Im sitting next to a nice guy, hope that's a good sign. " Harry Styles." i said while shaking hands with him," Nice to meet you, too."

"New here?"

"Absolutely."

"Because of your parents?"

"Yep, and I don't know anyone here."

"At least you know me now!" He said with another big smile.

"Yeah, so it's not too bad now." He is a nice guy, really nice, "What's your next class?"I ask.

"History, and yours?"

"Language art."

 "The classoom is next to mine, we can go there together!"

 "OK, no problem." That's fabulous to have someone keep me from getting lost in a strange place.

 The class bell rings, and the teacher starts the class instantly. Liam opens his notebook and listens to the teacher careful. His really a good student, so I stop talking with him and take out my notebook, it's not because I'm going to listen carefully and take notes,I just want to keep he from getting annoyed by me, after all, he is the first guy I know in this school.

Shit, I should listen carefully and take notes. Foucus, Harry, focus. I look at the blackboard, and see teacher write some words on it, and I can't understand it at all. Biology used to be my favorite subject, and I'm not bad at it. But now I can't understand or even foucus on it. How much I miss ny tests, I used to gave my answer to him, so that he could pass most of them. We played stupid tricks on the teacher, I can still remember April 1st last year, we put a bottle of coffee on the door, and when the teacher came in, he was totally wet. Athough we had to go to detention after class, that was still fantstic memories. And everyday, as long as Michael grab pizza for dinner, I would eat a half of it, he was mad at the beginning, and then he started to get used to it. Michael is always a fablous football player, he is in the scholl team, and I used to watch our school team traning, the guys in he football team are all fablous. Luke is the team leader, and a super hot guy, almost every girl at that school crazy about 'Cake', and its not the cake we eat, it's Luke and his boyfriend, Calum. Calum is also my best friend, and we hang out together almost every day. I'm not in the football team, because my bad football skill, and I sit next to the playground and watch them training, that's how I met Ashton, the guy with curly hair, he is a friend of Luke, a fan of football, and a bad football player like me. The name of the football team is Brazil, the country of football, and Luke always like the first three letters of it. Just like it's name, Brazil is one of the best high school football team in this country, yesterday, Michael told me they won another game, so they are in the quarterfinal of the league match in the country. I so proud of them, and I also hope I can go to see their training as usual, and that may be impossible forever. My parents moved here because of their own business, and they never think about my feelings. They seldom come home as usual, and I'm still the kid that they never care, so why did they bring me here?

I try to stop thinking about all this, but it doesn't work. Finally, the class is over. Then I put all my things in the school bag, and got out of the classroom with Liam.

"Hey Zayn!" Liam Suddenly got excited when he see a boy this black hair in the hallway. Then they hug happily.

 "That is Harry, and he's new here." Liam introduct me to the boy.

"Hi, Harry! My name is Zayn, nice to meet you!"

His name is Zayn, and he is really good-looking, I thought.

"Is he going to the party tonight?" Zayn asked Liam.

"I haven't asked Him yet." Then Liam turn to me "Would you like to come to the party tonight? You may meet many new people there!"

"And I bet you will like it!" Zayn interrupt Liam.

 My parents are not comming back home for days. And it's necessary for me to make friends there, so I decide to go with them. "Sure! I'm going with you!"

Zayn and Liam are happy about my decision, and Liam starts to introduce the party for me

"Our friend, Niall Horan is going to perform on stage, he is a great guitar player, but remember, you must enjoy your meal before he finishes his performing, of he will eat them all. And the party is for celebrating our school football team won another football match, and they are in the quarter final!"

WHAT? So they may fight against with Brazil?

 

 

 

 


End file.
